


Love is a confusing feeling, isn't it ?

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Hybrid Love mx AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, changkyun tries his best, hyungwon cums a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Hyungwon was really confused at first. Changkyun was patient enough to show him the difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read it myself so if there any mistakes left pls forgive me, english isn't my native language. thank you :3

Hyungwon sometimes doesn't know what he wants. He gets really confused. Probably because the world is a confusing place.

Big bed and nice sheets but kitties are not allowed on them unless people say so, big rooms and nice bathrooms but kitties are not to be alone in them unless people accompany them and big balconies and nice chairs, sweets all over the table but kitties are not to touch anything unless people tell them to.

Hyungwon sometimes is confused at the world but all in all he doesn't mind. Most of his people are nice to him.

He of course has a favorite. One that is special and he likes the most, one that is younger than him but with a philosophical brain of a very ancient philosopher like maybe Sokratis.

Not that Hyungwon knows who Sokratis is exactly. He is a hybrid and hybrids are not really allowed in the library, he was lucky one of his humans -Jooheon- took him with him one day. He didn't had much time to read and research on the subject of philosophy but he was still glad he got to learn a thing or two more than other hybrids.

Hyungwon really likes his humans. They are a bit confusing at times but over all they are good people.

Confusing like when they fight over the last couple of fries in the plate, he doesn't really get why they would, not that he has ever tasted fries; but he is sure he will one day, maybe if he asks his humans they will let him and maybe if he asks nicely they will even give him the last ones in the plate.

That would be nice and it would probably seize any confusing fight over them as well. He will have to try it next time they have fries for lunch...or dinner.

Hyungwon's world is the most confusing when he is in what his humans call heat.

He doesn't know exactly what it is but when he has it he feels really hot all over and nothing really can bring him down except of his favorite human when they cuddle and do the 'thing' in the big fluffy bed that kitties are usually not allowed on.

Changkyun -his favorite human- has explained to him that the 'thing' they do is called love making. He is rather confused because his previous owner called it sex and Hyungwon doesn't really understand the difference.

He has told Changkyun that and the younger human had looked sad at him. Hyungwon is confused by the feeling, because he knows how it feels and he doesn't get why his favorite has it in his gaze.

Changkyun has tried explaining to him before but Hyungwon really just doesn't get the difference.

Tonight is one of those nights because Hyungwon doesn't really know what he wants. He just knows that his whole body is on fire and that his hole is twitchy and wet and that his tail can't stay at one place and that he is writhing and mweling on the bed.  
  
The big bed that he is not usually allowed on.

Hyungwon's eyes are littered with lust and even though he doesn't know what the word means he needs his human, his favorite little Changkyun to help him out just like he always does.

Tonight though Changkyun seems different. There is this sad glow on his eyes before they even begin and Hyungwon's chest tightens in a feeling he hasn't felt before.

Changkyun doesn't say a word and Hyungwon's feeling intesifies and confusion adds in the mix.

The younger approaches him and climbs onto the bed. He caresses Hyungwon's legs. His long, pale ass legs, from the toes up to his thigh and all Hyungwon can do is mewl and moan at the touch.

Chankyun continues with his caresses, massaging the thighs softly before he starts kissing.

These legs drive him crazy and he wants to show to the feline how much, wants to show the hybrid he can drive him crazy too.

So he continues his ministrations, kissing and bitting and caressing and massaging and all just on his thighs. He touches the latter nowhere else. He knows, he can see and feel the hard erection and he even smells the euphoric scent of Hyungwon lubricating himself but he stays away.

He will drive him crazy, before he breaks him apart and put him back together tonight. He will, because tonight he needs to show Hyungwon the difference between sex and making love and he promises himself that if he won't manage it, he will never touch the feline again.

Hyungwon is confused. His whole world right now comes down to him being hot and bothered and having Changkyun between his legs but not really touching him where he feels the hottest.

Is he being punished, he wonders but he can't speak, only mewls come out of him so he cant ask. He feels that feeling in his chest tighten and he even thinks he is feeling it in his stomach too.

Changkyun is relentless. He has gone to marking and licking and occasionally pressing a finger or two near Hyungwon's entrance but not really. He caresses his tail more often because he knows it unravels the feline and at the same time it soothes him altogether.

He is pleased and displeased at the same time with the fact that his kitty doesn't speak, just moans but he won't break character, he has a mission and he wants to be successful with it. He is doing the best he can. He bites and sucks, at the latters inner thighs and that's when he hears the loud gasp, dares to look to find a thin strip of cum onto his feline stomach and tears on his hybrid's cheeks.

He only dares to smile, it is time for his games to start.

Tonight, the night is mostly for Hyungwon and so together with him, Changkyun tests and tortures himself too.

He comes closer and onto his knees as he stares fondly down on to his hot kitty. He takes the hot mess in and smiles, he is doing great for now.

He proceeds with no words as he leans closer, his lips barely grazing balls as he softly blows cold air at the cat's wet, pink hole. The said cat mewls, chills raging his spine as he arcs at the feeling.

Changkyun's smile widens, he loves this part the most. He read in one of Jooheon's books about this technique and even though the feline in front of him is not a female, he so wants to try it if possible.

Well he will try anyways.

And so he does, placing his lips near the entrance and huming through them. The cat twitches but Changkyun doesn't get the result he wanted to, it seems motorboating doesn't work on assholes. Sadness for him.

He settles for actually rimming the cat instead, digging in the other's hole with his tongue and tasting his delicious euphoric wetness, that gorgeous sticky flow that felines produce when in heat.

Well...hybrid's do anyway, he is not sure if actual cats do or if its even as remotedly delicious as Hyungwon's is. Well he doesn't actually know about other hybrids as well to be fair but if he believed in Minhyuk's words, Wonho -Minhyuk's cat- tastes about as delicious as Hyungwon does and Changkyun knows that Minhyuk knows because he had the chance to taste both cats.

He discard that memory, because he wants to make the cat underneath him feel good and remembering that Minhyuk had interactions with him only flares up his jealousy and that is never good.

He encircles his right hand over the cats length and he starts jerking him off as slow as he actually eats his ass up.

God he is coming undone for sure, he swears he will go crazy before his cat if they continue like this.

Hyungwon is in tears and even though he has already cum -even slightly- once he is hard as rock -he is always way too hard on his heats- and he is writhing in pleasure on the wonderful penetrations his favorite applies on him.

Hyungwon's stomach curls and uncurls and his been through this heat bullshit before to know that these are not feelings of frustration or tension or however Jooheon wants to call it because he doesn't fucking remember right now and he is probably lucky he even remembers how to breath.

Hyungwon is confused. Is his favorite torturing him and if yes, why? What did he do wrong and if this is torture why does it feel so good?  
  
It takes the feline a total of fifteen minutes before he cums again this time all over Changkyun's hand.

Changkyun raises himself up again, a smile on his face as he licks his lips. The feline seems so utterly hot and his own hard on is killing him but he can't yet.

Hyungwon tries to breath, taking big gulps at a time, needs to find his breathe enough to ask but he doesn't get the chance before Changkyun is spreading his legs, positioning his right one over his shoulder as he roams his hole with one finger, left hand before pushing in.

Hyungwon gasps and clutches the sheets underneath him. He toses his head left and right and mewls when he feels said finger curling inside of him. It's barely a minute before he feels another one joining the first and its barely fifteen seconds before the third one joins the party.

Hyungwon has three fingers in him, curling and uncurling and pushing and suddenly there are four and he moans and he swears to god that the feeling in his stomach is becoming one with the one in his chest and he is not sure he can take it.

Hyungwon is gasping again but there are no more fingers in him, just a full hotness around his member and he is looking down towards it, he is kinda dissapointed he can only see the dark brown fluff that is Changkyun's hair but he doesn't really have the time to be, Changkyun seems to find out that motorboating works rather well on dicks. It doesn't have the same effect he read in Jooheon's books but it works just fine all the way, if Hyungwon's screamy moans are anything to go by.

Changkyun put his best effort into sucking and slurping and deep throating and all in all hum onto the feline's cock while he finger fucks him, desperatedly trying to find the older's prostate without actually having a kinda direct sight of were he is suppose to hit all with him curved in inwards, his own dick screaming for attention.

Changkyun really hopes he doesn't break first.

That...would be a pity.  
  
Hyungwon comes as soon as those four digits find their target, they brush harsh against it and long because after all Changkyun is kinda desperate and when they do Hyungwon just happens to explode, Changkyun's name falling off his lips and all; he's coming into the youngers mouth unexpectedly as poor youngster was deep throating him.

Changkyun chokes here and there but in a full view he manages.

That is the third time Hyungwon has cum and even though the feline pants and wheezes like crazy it's obvious he is nowhere near satisfied.

Changkyun love's the heat more than he should. But to be fair Hyungwon ain't whining.. well except when he does; hot, bothered and mewling and driving Changkyun crazy. But those whines are for other reasons.

The smile littering Changkyun's face is kinda different now but Hyungwon's eyes are too clouded to even see, he just knows its the younger by instict.

Changkyun reaches for the lube over his night stand and spills a generous amount out of it and over his cock. He hisses at the cold feeling engulfing his memeber and he almost comes at the very wanted attention of him massaging it.

Almost, because he can't; he won't allow himself to. His mission tonight is Hyungwon and Hyungwon only. He can touch himself later if needed.

Changkyun has this policy of never, ever, ever turning Hyungwon around. Not even if he is about to break his dick, because he needs to be looking at him, he needs for him to look back at him, he needs the connection their gazes upon each other gives him and he needs those eyes on him, to know if he is doing well or not.

Changkyun has this policy mostly because Hyungwon's previous owner liked doggy style the best. He loved to fuck the feline like he was another mere bitch that was only there for his entertainment.

Changkyun still remembers the punch he has given the bastard when he found out about the welts on Hyungwon's back and the flogging. Changkyun always smiles proud at himself he did that, that bastard deserved that and more. If Jooheon hadn't stopped him, Changkyun wouldn't have mind killing that low life that wanted the privilage to call himself a human being.

But alas, Changkyun chased those memories away too, he was about to be inside his lover, he didn't need anger to cloud his decisions, let alone his fucking process.  
  
Hyungwon moaned as he felt his legs being moved, his whole body getting motioned closer to his favorites member until his rear sat softly onto the younger's thighs. His legs sprawled at either side of Changkyun's hips as the younger hold onto his own, the mere touch making Hyungwon flare up and moan all over again.

The brunette chuckles softly at the mewls falling off Hyungwon's lips as his tip kissed the feline's rim.

Hyungwon blushes and for the first time in all their sessions he feels somewhat ashamed. He tries to hide his face behind his arms but the brunette takes hold of his right one and pulls it softly away as he slowly but steadily proceeds in pushing his length inside.

Changkyun knows and Hyungwon knows too, that the younger is not really that big, not really lengthy or wide either. He has a normal twenty years old dick and even if Hyungwon's has more length it doesn't really matter because size really, doesn't matter.

Hyungwon trust that Changkyun will make him feel all the better anyway because Changkyun always does and suddenly the feeling in his stomach and his chest, the feelings that colided and became a huge one, intesifies and Hyungwon is drowning.

Changkyun sets a slow pace for them at the start and with each thrust he grunts and bites his lips but his eyes are always glued onto Hyungwon. His right hand still holds onto Hyungwons but their fingers are intertwined now and his left hand lands onto his tail as he massages it together with his thrusts, making the feeling even better for the feline.

He fastens the pace only when he feels Hyungwon's tail and legs wrap around his thighs and his left hand follows the curve of Hyungwons hip. Just to be able to angle themselves better and be sure he doesn't hurt the older, still massaging the hip whenever he can.

Changkyun was never really good at multitasking but that was before Hyungwon was his everything.  
 

Changkyun cums first, moaning the olders name and riding his orgasm as he slows down the pace all over again, he knows the feline hasn't come and he needs to help him somehow because this night was for him and Changkyun fucking broke first and that is unbelievable.

His left hand circles around the hybrids dick and he jerks him off all over again, together with his thrusts. He can't stop, not when the reason for him living hasn't yet.

He lowers himself over the olders chest and starts bitting and sucking on his nipples in a pure cry for overstimulation for the older because he really needs all the help he can get, he can feel his dick going soft and he hates himself for that.

The feline cums eventually but not before Changkyun loathes himself for not lasting as much as needed. Hyungwon appriaciates the care all the more as he softly pulls the human at his side and curls up to his chest.

Changkyun is exhausted but he will never admit. Hyungwon now knows and so he starts purring, louder than ever before. His purring is a comfort to the younger and they stay there for a while before Changkyun actually musters the courage to say

"You moaned my name tonight" and Hyungwon is confused because he is sure he had moaned it before but maybe not; he cant really remember.

"I know the difference now" the feline says instead and Changkyun's chest blooms and burst with feelings of warmth and excitment.

"Thank you" Hyungwon continues as he presses a kiss upon the youngers lips, while purring.

Changkyun is red as a tomato when he says "That's our first kiss" and really Hyungwon knows that much.

"I love you" Changkyun whispers at the older's fluffy hair, right under his chin and Hyungwon just purrs harder.

He won't say the words yet because he just started getting the difference but he is sure that with Changkyun by his side he will get there in no time.

So he will hold them warm close to his heart, for the right time when the feeling in his heart will burst just like Changkyun's and he will really mean the words.

Till then he will always purr the louder for his favorite human.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend that is really dying over Hyungwon's long legs..  
> we were having some past conversations about cat-hybrid Hyungwon so it wasn't really a surprise to me, it was to be expected  
> I have a whole fucking headcanon universe behind this so there might be future fics in this? lets hope so I would surely love some lel..


End file.
